The Journey Of Eleanor Baggins
by Angel Wings00
Summary: Eleanor Baggins is the adopted sister of Bilbo Baggins. She was saved by Belladonna after running from a raid upon her tribe, she was the only survivor. What happens when Eleanor joins the company in secret as Bilbo's tabby cat? How far will she go to keep her brother safe? And what happens if a certain Dwarf catches her eye but he thinks of her as a animal...
1. Chapter 1

**This story is already published on Wattpad and Quotev, I thought why not share it on here. I hope you all enjoy it as much as my readers do.**

 **My OC Eleanor is played by Ella Fanning**

In the middle of a beautiful meadow was a young blond haired girl, she lets out a giggle as a purple butterfly fluttered from one of the tulips to the young girls arm. At a young age the small girl was taught that all animals and plants had their own destines; like the deer's of the woods, they were made to feed her tribe as did the berry bushes.

"Eleanor!" The young girl turns around and smiles brightly at her mother, she waves the women over.

"Look mommy" She squealed in delight "It likes me"

"It sure do kitten" Her mother whispers softly, stroking her daughters hair. Eleanor gained the name kitten; when she first shifted at the age of six it was into a tabby cat. Now at almost eight the young girl could shift into a wolf.

Unlike skin changers, the shifters could turn into a number of animals but tend to stick to only one or four as it takes a lot of energy in shifting into new animals.

The loving sight of mother and daughter laughing with happiness was all about to change.

Eleanor and her parents were feasting in their kitchen, when the sound of screams filled through the air. Both parents paled, while the young girl look around confused. The father nod to the mother, in a silent conversation, he wanted her to get their daughter out safe from harm. . . But at what cost?

"Come Eleanor" The mother quickly pulls the girl into her arms, she turns to her husband and kisses his lips "Be safe" She whispers, a tears rolled out of her eyes. . .This could be the last time she sees him.

"I love you both" The father says, looking loving at his wife then to his daughter. He places a kiss upon her forehead "Be strong and brave my little kitten"

"I will papa" With one final look at his family, he left the house shifting into a powerful Bengal tiger. The mother dragged Eleanor out the back door and into the forest. The sound of laughter haunted their ears as there headed further in.

In a split moment everything went wrong, the young girl fell over; letting out a painful cry. This causes a Warg to freeze on the spot and turn around, heading straight for the mother and child "Quick Kitten" The mother shifter into a eagle "Shift kitten" The young girl obeyed her mother and shifted into a tabby kitten, the kitten bounces over to her mother and jumps on her back, as she was about to take flight a arrow embedded into her wing, making her cry out.

"Mommy" The kitten cried out, the mother shook off the pain and took of into the skies in search for a safe place for her baby.

After hours of flying, the pain was becoming too much, causing her to crash land in the shire; filled with hobbits, though it was late, so no one was about. "Mommy" The young girl shifted back and hopped off her mother, she raises her hand and softly strokes her neck.

"Kitten" She cried out.

"Help please help" Eleanor cried out, hoping that someone would hear. A door behind them opens up and a brown haired women with a man followed behind her "Please help" Her tears filled her eyes and began to over flow.

"Please look after my child" The mother spoke, the couple gasp as she shifted back to human "Please" she begged.

"What are you?" The woman asked, walking closer, while the husband stayed back.

"Shape shifters" She looks in the women's eyes with a pleading look "We were raided by Orcs" She explained, sighing as she felt her daughter snuggle into her side "Her name is Eleanor or kitten" She forced a smile "So far she can shift into a tabby cat and a wolf"

"But I can do more when I'm older" Eleanor butted looking at the women then her mother "Isn't that right mommy?"

Her mother nodded "She should only be able to shift into four animals" She explained "Most likely a tiger and eagle from me and her father" The women nodded and looked back at her husband, both agreeing to taking the child in.

"We will take care for her like she is our own"

The mother burst out in tears "Thank you" She looks down at her daughter; who stared back at her with innocent eyes "Now you listen to me kitten" The young girl nodded and pulled closer to her mother; if that was possible "Mommy has to leave, I'm going to be joining your grandparents"

"But mommy" The girl protested.

"You won't be able to see me, for a while" Tears fell down the women's face, as it did to the husband and wife who were silently watching "Mrs ..."

"Belladonna Baggins"

"Bungo Baggins"

The mother nodded "My name is Kara" she smiled softly to then before turning her attention back to her daughter "Their going to look after you now, your going to do as your told and help in anyway you can and above all protect them if any danger comes through her"

"Yes mommy" The girl sobbed out, and hugged her mother "I love you"

"I love you too my sweet kitten" She places a kiss on her head and picks her up, placing her in the arms of Belladonna "Thank you"

"Your welcome" Belladonna "I will raise her to never forget you or her kin" With one final nod Kara left her only daughter in the hands of another family; this alone killed her inside all the pain from the arrow was forgotten.

Eleanor sniffed as she watched her mother figure get smaller and smaller, she turns her head to her new parents and give them a forced smile "Come on little one lets get you to bed" The hobbits guided her into the hole and to a spare room "In the morning you can meet Bilbo"

"Who is Bilbo?" She asked tilting her head, in confusion.

"Well I guess he's your brother now" Her lips twitched, she now has a brother as well.

That night Belladonna stayed with the young girl as she fell asleep, It pained the hobbit lass to know that the beautiful young girl had gone through so much and it was up to her and the family to help in anyway their can.


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed by, Eleanor grow from a beautiful child to a stunning young women; what puzzled Belladonna the most, was that once the young child had turned twenty she stopped aging. Belladonna searched high and low for books about Eleanor's kind but was unsuccessful, that was until a wandering wizard entered the shire.

Gandalf the grey was a very wise man, he looked upon the child himself in pure shock. He had heard about the raid on the shifter clan. The white council where informed that every last one died apart from a middle aged man; he was now living in fear with the bear skin changer Beorn.

He promised the hobbit lass on his return back to the shire, he would bring the books she intended; that was not good enough for Belladonna. The hobbit lass, having the Took streak in her wanted to go herself. The wizard warned the lass that it would be dangerous but that never stopped her.

She was gone months leaving Bungo to raise Bilbo and Eleanor himself. Bilbo himself was an adventures young hobbit and would spend his days in the woods with Eleanor. The young women from the very beginning always watched over her brother, always protected him and stuck up for him when he was picked on for been a weird hobbit.

The siblings would play games, where Bilbo was the knight and Eleanor was the evil attacker; sometimes the women would change form and pounce on her brother, giving him the kiss of death as Bilbo called it.

Belladonna soon returned to the shire safe and sound, with all the information she need. She also came back with a dozen different stories to tell the children. Every night after the parents would huddle the children on the sofa and tells tales of wizards, Elves, Dwarves, Goblins, Trolls and even shape shifters.

Bilbo loved to hear the stories and imagined it was him fighting off trolls and goblin with his sister by his side. However that side of him died the day him and Eleanor lost their parents; he told himself it was time to grow up and look after bags end.

Eleanor retreated in to herself; they were the second pair of parents she had lost. That day Eleanor promised to never let any harm befall on to her brother.

Together the two picked themselves up and made bags end theirs but still kept somethings of their parents. Both had different chores; Bilbo would goes and gather supplies, whiles Eleanor would hunt in her wolf form. On her return she would skin and gut the animal before handing it over to her brother to cook. She would then go and clean up and shift into her now full grown tabby cat.

Bilbo hardly minded his sister shifting it's not like he couldn't talk to her, he very much got the shock of his life when he first found out. He hidden behind his father who simply laughed at him, Bilbo final moved away once Eleanor returned to her human self.

Things were finally settling down for the Baggins sibling. What they didn't know that in a couple of years that peace would be broken by a company of Dwarves and a meddling Wizard wanting to reclaim the great dwarf kingdom Erebor, from the dragon Smaug the terror.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo and Eleanor Baggins were seated in the garden enjoying the warm summer air; both silent not taking notice of the world around them. That was until a tall man cloaked in grey robes with a pointed hat and a large walking stick stopped outside of their gate.

Eleanor tiles her head, she knew the man in front of them. His name was on the tip of her tongue, as she looked him over.

Gandalf looks to the young shifter with a twinkle in his eyes, he knew this journey he had planned would be good for both Baggins. However he knew it would benefit Eleanor more, as it was in her nature to be out in the wild.

"Good morning" Bilbo says to the man politely, hoping he would move away, so that he and his sister could go back to enjoying the peace and quite.

Eleanor saw a hint of mischief light up in the man eyes "What do you mean?" He spoke up "Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not, or perhaps that you feel good on this particular morning, or do you simply mean that it is a morning to be good on?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow at the funny man in front of her.

Bilbo on the other look rather shocked and confused at the reply he received "All of them at once. . . I suppose" He stuttered making his sister snort in amusement.

She turns her attention to the man "Can we help you with something?" She asked, gaining the attention of the man; Gandalf smile softly to the young shifter.

"That remains to be seen" Was his reply, Eleanor and Bilbo both shared a look. Both eyes widen at his next words "I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure."

Eleanor's mind raced and her excitement grew, ever since their parents died Eleanor had wanted to leave and travel middle earth. However that meant leaving Bilbo behind; when they were young the pair had planned to go see the elves and dwarves and maybe even try to find some shifters.

But that all changed. . . Bilbo lost his spark.

"An adventure" Eleanor spoke up, looking over at her brother. The hobbit lad expression was hard to read, even for her at that very moment.

"No, I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things" Bilbo says, making his sister sigh in disappointment; where he goes she goes "Makes you late for dinner" He laughs a little.

Bilbo sensing the tension stands up and checking the mailbox, before turning his back on the man "Good morning" He once again says.

Eleanor looks at her brother in amusement, it has been so long since she has seen her brother all worked up. And it was all over a man asking them to go on a adventure.

"To think that I should have lived to be good morning'd by Belladonna Took's son and daughter, as if I were selling buttons at the door." The man rumbled, causing both Bilbo and Eleanor to freeze; this man knew their mother.

"I beg your pardon?" Bilbo stuttered, Eleanor moved over to her brother and stroked his arm in comfort.

"You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins." The man says before looking at the young shifter "And I doubt your no better Eleanor"

"Excuse me" Eleanor snapped at the man.

Bilbo tried his best to keep hold of his sister "I'm sorry, do we know you?"

Gandalf sighed in frustration. . . How was it that the pair forgot the man who helped their mother journey to get the information she need on shifters for Eleanor "Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf! And Gandalf means. . . Me." He bows a little.

Eleanor's anger vanished at the sound of his name, she remembered him and sent him a excited smile his way; which he returned. Eleanor saw her brother thinking it over in confusion, until his eyes lit up in realization.

"Gandalf. . . Not Gandalf, the wandering Wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve" Eleanor shook her head at Bilbo. . . How was it he couldn't remember the wizard? "Hmm, I had no idea you were still in business."

"Bilbo Baggins!" Eleanor shouts at her brother.

"It's fine dear" Gandalf reassured her "And where else should I be?" He asked tiling his head a little.

"Umm" Was all he could say.

"Well, I'm pleased to find your remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks" Gandalf said a little disappointed, he sighed and looks both Baggins over "That's decided, then. It will be very good for you both, and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others."

"Others?" Eleanor questioned, but it wasn't answered.

"Inform the who?" Bilbo stuttered out looking to his sister "What? No. No. No! Wait. We do not want any adventures here, thank you. Not today, not-. I suggest you try over the Hill or across the Water" He says rushing to the door "Good morning." With that Bilbo shut the door and locked it.

All he wanted was for the wizard to go away. What he didn't realize was that he had left his sister with the grey wizard.

Eleanor heard the door lock and shook her head. . . Oh Bilbo "Eleanor my dear" The shifter turns her head to the wizard "When the company arrives make sure you stay in one of your forms"

She tiles her head "Why?"

"I doubt the company would want a women with them" He explained to her.

"What happens if we are in danger and I need to change to protect my brother?" Eleanor asked curiously, she wouldn't leave her brother unprotected cause the company did not want a women to join them.

"Then your secret is out" He says with a spark in his eyes "By then I hope we will be too far for you to turn back" The wizard walks up to the door and marks it with a weird rune "Goodbye Eleanor"

The young shifter watched as the figure of the wizard got smaller and smaller. Her thoughts clouded by the chance of her and Bilbo to go on a adventure. Eleanor, knew she had to do what the wizard had told her, but any sign of danger toward her brother, she did not care what the company would think of her as long as her brother was safe.

As from the moment they leave that door she will become Bilbo's protector.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that very evening Bilbo and Eleanor settled down for supper, Bilbo had cooked two fish he had bought earlier that day from the market, along with homemade bread baked by his sister.

"This looks wonderful Bilbo" Eleanor beamed at her younger brother, earning a huge smile from Bilbo.

"Thank you El" He replied, both sibling picked up their forks ready to dig in when a sudden knock on the door paused their actions.

The sibling shared a look, neither of them were expecting company. Bilbo left the table and headed to the door. It was only then did Eleanor think back to what the wizard had told her, before she could warn her brother about the guests they were about to receive her brother had opened the door.

Bilbo looked on in confusion at the sight of a dwarf on his door step "Dwalin" the unexpected dwarf said and bowed "At your service."

"Hm. Uh. . . Bilbo Baggins. . . At yours," Bilbo said awkwardly.

The dwarf looked at the hobbit skeptically before stepping in side without asking Bilbo, Dwalin looks around the room to see he was the first on to arrive.

"Do we know each other?" Bilbo asked, following behind the rude dwarf.

"No" Dwalin simple answered, taking off his coat the dwarf looks to the hobbit "Which way, laddie?" Dwalin questions before pointing in the direction of the dining room "Is it down here?" Dwalin asked.

"Is. . . Is what down where?" Bilbo stuttered.

"Supper" Dwalin answered and gave the cloak to Bilbo. "He said there would be food, and lots of it."

"He. . . he said? Who said?" Bilbo asked, even more confused. He hadn't a clue what was going on. Bilbo panicked as the dwarf headed to the same room his sister was. He quickly rushed in time to see the dwarf sitting down and dig into his and Eleanor's supper.

"El" he whispered, looking around the room.

"Did you say something laddie?" The dwarf questioned with his eyebrow raised.

"N-o" He stuttered out.

"I am certain you said El" He paused a moment looking down at the plates "Is someone else here?" Bilbo was about to speak of his sister when she jumped upon the table in her cat form.

Eleanor stared the dwarf down and the Dwarf stared back. In the matter of moments El felt a connection towards the dwarf. She wanted to be close to him, to hug and kiss him even to protect him. . . He was her mate.

She remembers Belladonna talking to her about finding her mate; her parents were mates. It was such a wonderful thing. However it only ever happened between the race of shifters and an outsider mate was very rare. El had read up on dwarves and other races, it was to be said that their have mates as well but they called them; Their One.

That too was rare outside the race of dwarves and unlikely as female dwarves are rarely born. Most dwarves tend to live for battle, weapons and gold.

She wondered if her mate had a family already, it would deeply hurt her if he had but she would not get in the way of his happiness.

Bilbo looks to his sister and Dwalin, he frowns at the pair they have been staring at one other for a couple of minute now and neither have broken contact.

Dwalin on the other hand was amazed by the creature in front of him; there was something about it, her eyes almost looked human with the amount of emotion swimming in them. He too had felt a connection but shook it off due to her being an animal.

The pair broke contact at the sound of another knock on the door. Eleanor looks to her brother and jumps from the table and walks to the door, Bilbo opens the door; there stood on the other side was a much older looking dwarf.

"Balin. At your service." The white dwarf introduced himself.

"Good evening" Bilbo said.

"Yes. Yes, it is" He pauses and looks to the sky "Although I think it might rain later" He enters the house and smiles at the hobbit in front of him "Am I late?"

"Late. . . for what?" Bilbo asked confused, nothing was making sense to him tonight, he looks down to his sister to see her watching the older dwarf with interest.

However Balin ignored him as his attention turned to his brother behind the hobbit lad "Oh, ha ha!" Balin said gaining the attention of Dwalin. He looks at Balin as Balin walks towards him. "Evening, brother, Hehe, hehe."

Eleanor watched in amusement as her mate and his brother interacted "By my beard! You are shorter and wider than last we met" Dwalin chuckled.

"Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us," Balin said before butting their heads together, she wondered what it would be like to greet her brother in that manner.

Bilbo was less amused "You are never greeting me in that way Eleanor Baggins so get that thought out of your head" Eleanor shot him a innocent look "Oh, don't give me that look, I know what you were thinking" He rubs her head with his hand earning a slight purr "I did grow up with you after all dear sister"

Eleanor rolled her eyes at her brother "I know" She breathed out, a sudden crash caught the Baggins sibling attention "Lets see what these dwarves are up to brother"

"Uh. . . Excuse me. Sorry. I hate to interrupt." Bilbo started as the brothers began searching through the food "Uh... but the thing is I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house" Eleanor let out a breath of frustration as they ignored her brother. "It's not that we don't like visitors" He says looking toward his sister "I mean we like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But we do like to know them before they come visiting" He once again paused in sentence to see no reaction from the dwarves "The thing is, um. . . The thing is, we don't. . . We don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but we uh. . . But I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry." Bilbo took a deep breath waiting for an answers, he smiled a little as the brothers turned to look at another before looking at him.

Eleanor held her breath waiting for an answer, she knew they weren't leaving anytime soon and felt kind of guilty in staying in animal form, leaving her brother to deal with the company of dwarves. But it is what Gandalf wanted and she was not about to question his demands; no matter how curious she was in knowing the reason why.

Balin was the one that answered "Apology accepted" Eleanor sighed and shook her head, she looks her mate over once more, her head tiles to a side as she studies him; he was warrior build, she guessed he had seen many battles, he did not look family material. She had to admit he did look handsome even if he was bald on top of his head which was covered up in tattoo's.

Balin looks towards the cat "She's looking at you brother" Dwalin turns his head, indeed the cat from earlier was staring at him "She's a weird looking creature don't you think?" Balin asked his brother but gained no reply. He looks up to see Dwalin staring at the cat in a way a dwarf would look at his one. . . But that would be impossible, she was an animal. He turns his attention to the cat once more, this time her eyes locked with his. . . There was something about those eyes that made him think she was not what she seems _'only time will tell'_ He thought to himself he would imagine the cat would follow her owner as she seemed awfully protective of him.

Eleanor ears twitch at the sound of her brother protest, giving once last look to the brothers, she ran to Bilbo. In front of her were two young and handsome dwarves, one was blonde haired and the other was brown haired. However, Eleanor couldn't help but notice that the brown dwarf did not have a beard. She had never heard or seem of such thing, even dwarf women were born with a little hair around there faces.

"That is Fili and Kili" Bilbo says to her as the pair went to help the brothers. Bilbo ran his hand over his face "I don't know how much more I can take El"

"I'm sorry" Eleanor says rubbing up against her brother leg "I have a feeling this has got something to do with that wizard" She says to him.

"Hm" Bilbo says looking in the direction the dwarves where in.

"Go on Bilbo" Eleanor says nudging him a little "I'm going to sit outside for a bit" Bilbo nods and opens the door for his sister.

"Don't wander to far" He warns her.

"I won't" Eleanor leaves the house and wanders towards the woods, she looks around before shifting back into her human form. She sighed in relief at been out in the fresh air, it was getting too much in that house with the four dwarves her and Bilbo. She did feel a little guilty leaving her brother with them but he understands her wild side and how crowds were a bit of a problem.

Eleanor sits down and leans against an apple tree and looks to the stars. When she was young her mama told her stories; it was said when a shifter dies his or hers soul goes up to the stars, it was they pathway to shifter heaven.

She slowly closed her eyes and listened to the forest around her, she open her mouth and began to sing a song her mother sung to her when she would have trouble sleeping.

 _"Little child, be not afraid  
The rain pounds harsh against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger  
There is no danger  
I am here tonight"_

 _"Little child_  
 _Be not afraid_  
 _Though thunder explodes_  
 _And lightning flash_  
 _Illuminates your tear stained face_  
 _I am here tonight"_

 _"And someday you'll know_  
 _That nature is so_  
 _This same rain that draws you near me_  
 _Falls on rivers and land_  
 _And forests and sand_  
 _Makes the beautiful world that you see_  
 _In the morning"_

She heard a branch snap before she could continue the next verse, jumping up from her spot. Eleanor turns on the spot and comes face to face with another dwarf "A young women like yourself shouldn't be out here at night on her own"

Eleanor stared stunned at the dwarf's comment "I can protect myself just fine thank you very much"

"I'm sure" The dwarf looks at the young girl in disbelief, he could not imagine the girl lifting a sword up "Never the less, let me take you back home"

Eleanor raised her eyebrow at the dwarf "How can I know you won't do anything?" She held back a laugh at the expression on the dwarves face at her comment "I also do not know your name master dwarf"

"Thorin" He bowed "Thorin Oakenshield at your service"


	5. Chapter 5

Eleanor stares at the dwarf in shock, in front of her stood the rightful king of the lonely mountain; also know as Erebor. She remember sitting in her bedroom for days reading about his life and the struggles he had faced.

From losing his home to a fire drake to battling the very same Orc that attacked her home; Azog. His name send shivers down the young women's spine. All thank to that beast Eleanor had lost her family. No matter how much she loved and was grateful for her new family, it was always hard to deal with the pain.

She was only a young child at the time.

She realized she was staring at the dwarf, giving him a small smile Eleanor turns her head to hide the blush of embarrassment that had risen on her cheek "Nice to meet you Master Thorin" She bows at him.

Thorin watches the young women take a step back from him "Do you need me to walk you home Miss.." He stops in sentence as he realizes that the young women hasn't giving him her name.

"Oh" She stutters out, she knew she couldn't say Baggins as he was probably going to her house to meet the others "Nora Took" She quickly says.

"Pleasure to meet you Nora Took" He offered his arm to the young women, for her to take. He saw the uncertainty in her eyes. He really didn't have time for this, he had a meeting to attend and has already lost his way twice.

Eleanor takes a breath before taking his offered arm "Thank you Master dwarf" The pair were silent as they reached the edge of the woods. Eleanor pulls away from Thorin making him look down at her "I will be safe now" She told him with a slight smile "The shire is a safe and peaceful place"

Thorin nods and bows at the young women "Have a lovely night Nora"

Eleanor bows back "You too Master Thorin" She watches as the dwarf walks the opposite way to her home "Master dwarf" She calls out.

Thorin hears the women's call and comes to a stop, he turns on the spot to see Nora walking towards him. He sigh in frustration at been stopped, he really needed to find Bags end.

Eleanor reaches Thorin "I was wondering are you by any chance heading to Bilbo Baggins home"

Thorin narrows his eyes at the women. . . How did she know that? "I do not think that is any of your business lass"

"Oh" She took a step back "It's just I could help but notice a few dwarves heading to his home early when I was on my walk" Eleanor lied, she already knew he was heading there. However she thought it would be nice to return the favor of walking her out of the wood.

Thorin knew that some of his company would of been seen by the hobbits that lived here "In that case lass" He grumbled "Yes I am"

"I am guessing you have no clue where you are going either" She says with a little giggle, but stopped at the angry look on his face "I mean you are going in the wrong direction"

"Then would you be so kind in pointing me in the right direction" Thorin politely asked earning a small smile from Eleanor.

Eleanor held out her hand and grabs the dwarf, pulling him in the right direction "You see that hobbit hole on the hill, that's it"

Thorin nods and gently pulls out of Nora's grip. He notices she had a tight grip for a hobbit women, it was then he realizes that she wasn't a hobbit at all.

It was strange, what business did a human girl have in the shire "If you do not mind me asking lass but your a human"

Eleanor rolls her eyes at his observation "Well spotted Master dwarf" She sighs and glanced in his direction "Sorry" She mumbled "I was taken in when I was a child" She tells him "My parents were killed, the Took's and Baggins family found me and gave me a home and a new family"

Thorin heart ached for Nora. She was too young to experience the pain and grief of losing someone close "I am sorry to hear that lass"

"It was a long time ago" She whispered sadly. Eleanor takes little breath to keep back the sob threatening to leave her lips.

"Anyway" She mutters, pointing at the path in front of her she directed Thorin on which ways to take to Bags End "You really can't get lost now Master Thorin"

Thorin smiles at Nora, he picks up her hand and places a soft kiss upon it "Thank you Nora"

"Your welcome" Eleanor bows as Thorin walks passed her in the direction she had sent him "See you soon" With one finally look in his direction Eleanor shifted into her tabby cat form and sprinted to the house hoping to get there before the great Thorin Oakenshield did.


	6. Chapter 6

Eleanor raced home, jumping over small rocks that stood in her way. Finally she made it to the house; panting heavily from the run, she takes a breather and parks herself on the bench. The sound of singing reached her ears. Eleanor rolls her eyes at the dwarves, she really felt awful leaving her brother to deal with the bunch but she had to get out.

Eleanor stiffens at the sound of footsteps, her eyes narrowed on the figure coming up the road; Thorin. She quickly jumps up to the window to her bedroom. She always left it open when she went out in case she couldn't use the door; in other words she would leave the house without her brother knowing.

Eleanor lands on her bed and shifts back to open the door before transforming back into a cat. She rushes into the room to see the dwarves throwing plates. Her eyes catches her brothers, he raised his hand and ran his fingers through his hair. Eleanor go over to him and rub up against his leg "Where on earth have you been El?" He says, El could hear the frustration in his voice making her feel more guilty at leaving him.

Bilbo caught the look of sadness flash in his sisters eyes, he bends over and rubs her head with his hand "Never mind" He softly spoke earning a purr from his sister "Your here now" He take a breath and looks back to the dwarves "Which I'm glad for"

Eleanor looks around the room and spots the wizard, she jumps on the bookcase, walking across the top "El" Bilbo shouts.

Dwalin hears the fellow shout and looks up, his attention is captured by the little feline walking across a book case, heading toward the wizard.

Balin notices that his brother isn't paying attention to his fellow dwarves, he follows his gaze to the cat; he watch in amazement as the cat leaps from the bookcase and onto the shoulder of Gandalf. Now Balin didn't know if his old eyes were playing trick on him but he could of swore on Durin's name that the creature was talking to the wizard.

This confirms that this creature was more then she looked.

Eleanor sits on the wizards shoulder explaining what had gone on in the woods and that she had sent Thorin towards the house and he wasn't. Just as she finished speaking to him there was a knock on the door, the whole room went quite.

Their king and leader of the company had arrived.

Bilbo groans at the sound of knocking he was about to complain but Gandalf spoke up "He is here" Bilbo looks to him in confusion. Who was here? He watches as Gandalf goes to the door and opens it. Bilbo eyes widen at the man in front of him, he looked to tall to be a dwarf but still held the braids, beard and size of a dwarf. Bilbo felt his sister rub up against him in a sign of comfort at the new arrival.

"Gandalf" Thorin's soft but ruff voice greeted the wizard. He was glad he had finally made it to the right house and it was all thanks to Nora Took "I thought you said this place was easy to find" He says walking into the hobbit hole "I only found my way because of a lovely women named Nora Took helped me"

Bilbo frowned at the name; he didn't have a cousin called Nora "I don-" He begin to say but was cut of by one look from Gandalf. He saw the wizard look to his feet, Bilbo looks down to see Eleanor. She send him a innocent look.

Of course it would be his sister.

Thorin looks to the hobbit and checked him over, he had no idea why the wizard would pick this hobbit. He looks like he has never left the shire let alone travel middle earth to reclaim a homeland. Not to mention he hardly seemed fit to use a weapon. This hobbit will be a burden. Something catches his eyes a little movement by the hobbits feet it was a cat; it stared up at him with respect.

But how was that possible? It was a dumb animal. However he had to admit the colour of it's eyes looked familiar. But that was not possible, she was a young girl not moment's ago. Thorin shook his head and chose to ignore his gut on the girl been a cat. It was impossible.

He focuses his attention back to the hobbit "Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield" Gandalf introduced the King to Bilbo.

"So this is the hobbit? Tell me Mr Baggins, have you done much fighting?" Thorin asked, walking around him like a predator waiting to kill his prey.

"Pardon me?" Bilbo squeaked out with a nervous gulp. The dwarves exchange amused looks. This action alone made Eleanor's blood boil. If only she could shift back, she would give them a piece of her mind.

Gandalf reading the young women's mind quickly shot her a look and shook his head, making Eleanor huff in frustration.

"Axe or sword? What's your weapon of choice?" He replied in annoyance he wanted an answer now.

"Well, I do have skill at conkers, if you must know" Bilbo stuttered out, looking down at his sister then back up to the dwarf king "But I fail to see why that is relevant?" Bilbo answered confused.

Eleanor couldn't blame him, her dear brother had no clue what the gathering was about. Neither did she, all she knew was that she had to stay in one of her forms and that we would be leaving the shire together, that's if he accepts.

"Thought as much. He looks more like a grocer then a burglar" Thorin mocked. The whole company began laughing. Eleanor let out a hiss and stood in front of her brother.

Gandalf quickly shot her another look telling her to be quite but she just couldn't. This man had walked into their home and insulted her brother, what made her more angry was she couldn't do out without giving herself "Maybe you should watch what you say Thorin" Gandalf told the dwarf.

Thorin sent him a blank look "It's just a cat" He tells the wizard before heading into the dining room.

Gandalf, Eleanor and Bilbo watch as the others follow him. Once out of site Gandalf glares at the cat "Your going to give yourself away Eleanor"

Eleanor hisses and glares back at the wizard "He had no right to speak to my brother like that" She purrs as Bilbo rubs her ears. . . He was all she had left.

"It's alright El" Bilbo spoke up, he smiles a little as his sister sent him a look "Really it is"

Eleanor lets out a meow and rubs up against him "I'm sorry" She turns to look at the wizard, his face soften as she looks at him "You too"

Gandalf nods, he watches the siblings wander into the dining room. Gandalf let out a sigh, keeping her hidden was going to be hard. However at the same time amusing, he did wonder who would find of first; with that final thought Gandalf follows the sibling into the dining room.

What the wizard didn't realize was that a white haired dwarf had heard the conversation between the three. He had to rush back to the company before the siblings entered the room. The old dwarf couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was right, the cat was something different, something he hadn't seen before.

Two questions played on his mind; was she a danger to the company? But most of all was she was a danger to his brother?


	7. Chapter 7

The dwarves along with the wizard, hobbit and shifter settled in the dining room, the young king dug into a bowl of soup and bread that he was given from Bilbo.

The whole room filled with silence, making Eleanor nervous. She rubs up against her brother before going into the corner to sit down, she eyed up each of the dwarves. As her eyes landed on Dwalin her heart skipped a beat; looking at him she knew he would make a fine mate indeed.

"What news from the meeting in Ered Luin?" Balin asks his king hopeful "Did they come?" Thorin pauses as moment looking around the room, he sighs at their hopeful looks.

"Aye" He simply says, taking a bite out of his homemade bread "Envoys from all seven kingdoms" The company muttered in excitement at the news.

"And what did the Dwarves of the Iron Hills say?" Dwalin asked "Is Dain with us?"

Thorin gave out a heavy sigh, still a little disappointed with his cousin. He knew this was his burden to bare but still he at least hoped to have his cousins assistance "They will not come" Thorin mumbled out. The company faces fell at his words and began whispering too each other "They say this quest is ours and ours alone"

Eleanor looks on at the company, she felt their pain and sadness at the news that Thorin had just told them. However, it got her more excited in what was going on, to gather a meeting with other dwarves lords meant it was something big.

She watches as Bilbo comes up behind Thorin "You're going on a quest?" Bilbo asked, Eleanor looks at her brother and could see the wonder in his eyes, but also hesitation. She knew from that moment that Bilbo will be leaving the shire with Gandalf and the dwarves; if he was going so was she.

Eleanor was going to be his protector out in the wild, in truth she might not had a lot of fights with Orc's and Warg's but how hard could it be?

All she had to do was give into her animal.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf said. Bilbo goes to bring a candle as Gandalf spread a piece of paper out on the table, it was a map. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak" Bilbo leans over the table with the candle in his hand.

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo read. Eleanor shot up, her eyes were widen in surprise, how could she of been so stupid. . . Of course the mountain was their quest. The biggest clue she had for answers was the dwarf king himself.

"Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it's time" Gloin spoke up.

Oin leaned forward and spoke "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold; when the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Thorin could help but smirk a little as Bilbo's eye widen "What beast?" He questioned or more like stuttered out. There was no way this hobbit was coming on my journey if the mention of a dragon scares him.

"Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible. Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age" Bofur explained but he didn't stop there "Air-borne fire breather. Teeth like razors, claws like meathooks. Extremely fond of precious metal. . ." He trails off.

Eleanor rolled her eyes at the dwarf description, they both knew what a dragon was. They weren't that stupid, just because they lived in a hole in the ground in a peaceful place, doesn't mean they had no clue of the world out of the Shire.

"Yes, I know what a dragon is." Bilbo snaps at the dwarf.

All of a sudden the youngest dwarf Ori stood up "I'm not afraid!" He declared "I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie." At his words several shout out in cheer. Before Ori was quickly pulled back to his sit by his brother Dori.

"This task would be difficult enough with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest" Balin sighed stating the truth, which lead to an argument through out the company.

"We may be few in numbers but we are fighters" Fili spoke with pride "All of us, down to the last dwarf" He says hitting the table.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." Kili said, pointing to the old wizard.

Eleanor tilts her head to the side, she tried her very best to hold in a snort. She knew Gandalf was an amazing wizard but kill a dragon was a bit out of his depth. She let out a little laugh as the wizard chocked on his pipe; this confirms that he hadn't killed a dragon.

Still the dwarves continued to asked the poor man. The noise in the room risen as more dwarves join in, until everyone apart from Thorin and Bilbo were questioning the wizard. The dwarf king rolled his eyes and let out a breath, he knew the wizard hadn't killed one and the shouting of the company where getting them no where.

 **"Shazara!"** Thorin yells. Everyone sits in their seats looking at Thorin in silence. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekar! Du Bekar!" Thorin sits down as all the dwarves cheer.

Balin shake his head in defeat "You forget the front gate is sealed" The dwarves grow silent as the old dwarf spoke "There is no way into the mountain"

"That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said as he pulls a key out of his robes. Thorin looks at it in wonder. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was a key from his home.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked, leaning forward.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now" Gandalf said, handing the key over to Thorin, who looks at it in disbelief, this was really happening.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." Fili said, Eleanor rolled her eyes at his words. Of course there was a door that is what keys are for.

Gandalf points to the map with the stem of his pipe "These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said.

"There's another way in." Kili said with a large smile, he could finally get to see the home of his family.

"Well if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed" Gandalf sighed "The answer lies hidden in the map. I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in middle-earth who can" He stares at Thorin for a moment before continuing "The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and a small amount of courage. But if we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

The dwarves all held hope in their eyes "That's why we need a burglar" Ori commented.

"Hmm, a good one" Bilbo muttered "A expert, I'd imagine" Eleanor giggles at her brother. . . Oh my dear Bilbo, your in for a shock.

"And are you?" Gloin asked.

All the attention turned on Bilbo "Am I what?" He asked confused.

Oin laughed "He said he's an expert!" He exclaimed.

"M-e" He stuttered out "No, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life"

Balin sighed "I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins" He said "He's hardly burglar material" That's a good point but most of the company weren't warrior material, still Thorin didn't want the hobbit coming.

"Aye the wild is no place for gently folk, who can neither fight nor fend for themselves" Dwalin agreed. The hobbit nodded his head in agreement with the comments, once again the company began to argue amongst each other.

Eleanor looks over to the wizard you could tell he was getting angry, power radiated off him. She let out a whimper as a darkness filled the room "Enough! If I say Bilbo is a burglar then a burglar he is" He bellowed then calmed down a little "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet" He informed them, the look of anger now vanished from his face "In fact, they can pass unseen by most, if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the sent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage" The wizard turns to Thorin "You asked me to find a fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr Baggins. There's a lot more to him then appearances suggests, and he's got a great deal more to offer then any of you know, himself included" Gandalf paused for a second "You must trust me on this"

Thorin thought it over for a second before nodding "Very well" He spoke up "We'll do it your way" Thorin turns to Balin "Give him the contract" He ordered ignoring the hobbits protesting.

Thorin watches as the wizard goes over to the cat and pets her head, he could of swore he saw the old man speak to it, shaking his head he turns his attention back to the hobbit, who was reading the contract. He sighs and ran his hands over his face. . . This was going to be a long night.


	8. Chapter 8

As Gandalf made his way over to Eleanor he felt the gaze of Thorin Oakenshield burn in the back of his head "I doubt he will agree Gandalf" Eleonor spoke up as the wizard gently scratched her head.

"We will see dear" Gandalf looks over at Bilbo, who was reading the contract "I know Thorin will not promise his safety if he does join" He stares down at the cat "I know you will do a good job in keeping him safe even if you have to reveal yourself to the company"

"I don't care for the company Gandalf" Eleanor stated firmly "Only Bilbo"

"We both that's not true dear one" Gandalf says, looking over at the dwarf Dwalin, Eleanor stares at the wizard and follows his gaze to her mate "I am happy for you" He gave the shifter one last stroke behind the ear before going back over to Thorin who then confirmed that he would not be responsable for the hobbit.

Eleanor turns her attention to her brother, she quickly scanned him over, she notice that he was looking slightly pale and a bit shaken but she could hardly blame him, not after Balin spoke about funeral arrangements "Term: cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?" Bilbo asked looking at the group of dwarves, he looked rather worried.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye." Bofur said making the hobbits face fall, his breathing increased, Eleanor stood up and moved closer to her brother.

"You alright laddie" Balin kindly asked.

Bilbo bends over looking rather sick "Uh, yeah. Feel a bit faint" He replied but that didn't stop Bofur from continuing his description.

"Think furnace with wings" Eleanor let out a hiss in anger. How could the dwarf not see that his words were not helping Bilbo in the slightest.

"Air, I- I- I need air" Bilbo stuttered out, his hands began to shake, his mind ran wild with the thoughts of been burnt alive by a dragon. The hobbit jumped a little in fright as Eleanor brushed up against him, she was hoping it would provide some comfort, Bilbo send her a shakey smile and tried to control his breathing.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof" When will this dwarf shut his mouth Eleanor thought to herself "You're nothing more then a pile of ash" The comfort her sister gave vanished, his breathing became heavier, Eleanor knew he was about to pass out and quickly moved out of the road so he wouldn't land on her.

"Hmm. Nope" He spoke before falling to the floor. Eleanor grumbled as some of the company laughed at her brother, she rushes over to him and began pawing at his face, hoping for him to wake up but she was having no luck in the matter.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf said, raising from his sit, he walks over to the Baggins siblings "He's quite alright dear one" He whispers softly to Eleanor as he removes her from her brothers side. Gandalf then gently picks up the young hobbit before taking him out of the room.

"Did I say something wrong?" I rolled my eyes at Bofur's question, I never knew dwarves could be so stupid. Eleanor growled under her breath, she jumps on the table and stalks towards Bofur, she hisses as she gets closer and then with such speed claws him on the face "What th-e" He screams out a backs away from the cat.

"I've near seen a pet so protective over they owners before" Thorin commented eying the creature in front of him, Eleanor turns at the sound of his voice and hisses once more.

She really want to shift back or maybe into something much bigger and sort out these un mannered dwarves "ELEANOR" A vocie boomed out throught out the house, before she had the chance to change. The cat whined, her tail tucked in between her legs, her gaze settles on Gandalf the grey "Go to Bilbo" He ordered, she meows softly and follows his orders but not before sending a quick glare to Thorin and Bofur.

"I'm starting to think there is something up with that cat" Kili comments to the company.

"You have no idea" Gandalf muttered to himself before following Eleanor out the room. No one seemed to catch his words, well no one apart from Balin. He needed to know what was going on, he wanted to know, maybe in time he will learn the truth about the cat she was interesting and not an ordinary pet that much he knew.

The dwarves went to settle in the living room as Gandalf spoke to Bilbo, Eleanor goes into the livingroom to keep an eyes on the company, she was rather annoyed at not been able to harm Thorin or Bofur, however she knew it was wrong. Gandalf had scowled her for even thinking about it. Eleanor jumps on the fireplace and sits down, her eyes travel over the Dwarves before landing on her mate, she sighed at the sight of him. He sure was handsome leaning against the wall with his arms folded, his brother beside him. She notice the old dwarf staring at her, avoiding eye contact she removed her gaze to Thorin, he came over to the fireplace and stared into the fire.

Eleanor heart sank as the dwarves began humming a sad tune, then Thorin began singing.

 _"Far over the Misty Mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold"_

Most of the dwarves joined Thorin in singing.

 _"The pines were roaring on the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red, it flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light"_

Eleanor felt for them, she really did. She knew what it was like to lose everything and everyone. In that moment she decided that if Bilbo didn't help them she would shadow them and help, after all her mate is with them. The shifter glance over at the dwarves one last time before jumping from the fireplace and retiring to her room for the night.

She could not wait for the adventure to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

By the time the Baggins siblings woke up the next morning, the dwarves were already gone. Bilbo crept around the house looking for any sign of the dwarves but none appeared. Eleanor walks up to her brother, she scans the room to see the dwarves have left their home nice and tidy, it looked as if last night didn't happen "Peace and quite at last" She hears Bilbo mumble to himself.

Eleanor sighs sadly, she felt torn. Apart of her wanted to race out the door and join the dwarves but the other part of her didn't want to leave her brother alone "I guess it is for the best" She says looking at Bilbo. Eleanor backs away from her brother, just as she was about to leave the room the contract caught her eyes "I think you should go" She says, picking up the contract and holding it out to her brother. Bilbo opens his mouth to protest but Eleanor cuts him off "I'll be with you every step of the way" She walks closer to him "Protecting you"

"I-I" Bilbo stuttered out "How will you do that?" He asks staring down his sister "You can't go as a women"

"I will stay in my cat form" She told him "I will be able to sense danger around us and I will still be able to talk to you in my form. However if anything attacks you then I guess my secret is out"

"I don't know?"

"Come on Bilbo just take a chance, a risk" Eleanor was trying her best to convince him to join but it would seem she was failing "Please" She whispers, tears formed in her eyes "I wan-t" She whimpers "I want to be close to him as well"

"Him?" Bilbo asks confused at the way Eleanor was acting "Him who?"

"My mate" She admitted a blush covered her cheek.

"Ma-te" He struggled to even say the words, he knew that shifters had mates as he was always interested in the way shifters lived and grown. However, he hardly expected his sister to find one living in the Shire. It sudddenly dawned on him, the staring, the passing looks at the dwarf that first entered their home "Dwalin?"

Eleanor nods her head confirming his question, Bilbo just stares at her wide eyed "I know, he wasn't what I expected either" She sighs softly "But fate has deceided and I wouldn't change it for the world"

Bilbo looks to the ground in thought, he didn't want to go but at the same time he did; even more so now, knowing his sister had found her mate. He knew she would do anything to keep him safe, he knew how terrifying her wolf and tiger shifts could be and he wouldn't like to go against her eagle form either. All forms where bigger then the average animal.

"It's up to you Bilbo" Eleanor moves close to her brother and pulled him into a hug, Bilbo snuggled his head into her neck "Remember we always played adventure games, we always came out victorious in the end" She whispers softly "Team El and Bilbo" She pulls away and places a kiss on his head.

"Well" He stares at the contract "Lets get packing" Eleanor squeals and pulls her brother into another hug before rushing off to her bedroom to pack, she knew that she would only need a couple of things as she plans to stay in her cat form for as long as she could.

Eleanor picks up her bag, looking over everything in her bedroom on last time before closing the door behind her, she makes her way back into the livingroom to see Bilbo signing the contract "Here Bilbo" El heads him her bag "I can't carry this as a cat" Bilbo nods and attaches it to his travel pack.

"I do hope you will change human at one point in this journey" Bilbo comment as the pair prepared to leave their home, leave the Shire for the first time "I rather not deal with you giving into your animal" I rolled my eyes at him, without giving him a reply I shifted into my tabby cat form, clawing the ground , I quickly stretched out my limbs ready for the road ahead. . . . Time to catch the dwarves.

I could understand his worry moments ago as a shifter could lose themselves to their animal at any point in the shift, I told myself that I would give into my animals if someone I loved was in danger. I guess this could happen at any point in the journey but I doubt I would regret the damage I will cause due to giving in, as long as everyone is safe.

"Come on Bilbo we have a wizard and a dozen dwarves to catch up to" Eleanor says to her brother before rushing out the door, leaving behind a nervous Bilbo. Bilbo slowly steps out of his home, taking a deep breath he closes the door, giving one last look at bag end Bilbo turns on his heel and sprints after his sister.


	10. Chapter 10

It didn't take long for Eleanor to catch up with the company, she could not help but giggle as she heard the dwarves each bet on whether or not her brother would show up, she could hardly wait to see their reaction when her brother did turn up. Eleanor slows down her pace as she hears her brother getting closer "Wait!" Her brother calls out but none heard him, Eleanor sprinted forward, she dug her claws into the nearest tree trunk and began to climb, once up she took a little breath before testing out the branch next to her. Eleanor lets out a sigh in relief as the branch took her weight. She quickly rushes across it then pounces on to the next tree that was closest to the wizard. Eleanor leaps out of the tree and onto Gandalf shoulder.

The wizard cringes as the shifter's claws dug into his shoulder "Eleanor" He grumbled, he gently lifts the cat off his shoulder and places her in front of him.

"Bilbo will arrive in just a few seconds" She told the wizard "I do believe a few dwarves will be a bit disappointed by that" She says letting out a small giggle.

Gandalf looks upon the cat with a small smile and a twinkle in his eyes "I have no doubt they will be" Gandalf tells the shifter, he gently tugs the reins slowing his horse down.

"Wait!" The screams of Bilbo grow louder, his small feet thundered across the land, he felt breathless but still carried on. He wanted to shout at his sister for rushing off without him. However, he was a little worried about her as he did not know if she had caught up with the company "Wait!" He shouts once more, Bilbo let out a sigh of relief as his eyes gazed upon the company.

The company looked in shock at Biblo's voice, most grinned knowing they just won a bet. Eleanor looks to the leader of the group, she could see he was shocked but you could also see the hint of annoyance in his eyes "I've signed it" He says handing the contract to Balin, who took it and read it with his pocket glasses.

Balin smiled at Bilbo "Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Mister Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield" Most of the dwarves cheered in excitement at the news of having a burglar.

Eleanor jumps from Gandalf's horse onto the ground, she runs over to her brother and brushes up againsted him "El" He scowled at her, Eleanor meows and rubs her head on the side of his leg "Don't run off again" Bilbo whispers to his sister, he gently strokes her head.

Eleanor gives the company a quick glance before turning back to her brother "I'm sorry" She faintly says. She moves away from her brother and walks back over to Gandalf. The wizard gives her a kind smile, he slides off his horse and picks her up and places her on the front of the saddle, then climbs back onto the horse.

"We aren't bringing the cat wizard" Thorin voice boomed, gaining everyones attention. The company gaze at the cat, none had seen her join the group, nor did they see her arrive with the hobbit "Go home" He commanded "shoo" He waves his arms in the direction of Gandalf and Eleanor.

Eleanor wanted to laugh and tell the stuborn dwarf off but she could not risk blowing her cover, not when they are just leaving the shire "Leave her be Thorin" Gandalf spoke up, he was highly amused at the sitiuation "She's no harm"

"Tell that to my face" Bofur complained, eyeing the cat.

Bilbo looks on in shock at the sight of a few claw marks on the dwarf's face "Sh-e di-d th-at" He stuttered out. He knew his sister would not harm anyone without reason, but to his knowledge the dwarf didn't do anything wrong.

Eleanor looks on in pride at her handy work, that would teach him from messing with her brother "She will be able to sense danger around us" Gandalf says to the dwarf king "She will be able to warn us"

"She's just a cat" Thorin says annoyed at the way the conversation was going.

"Cats have six sense Thorin" Dwalin pipes up, he didn't know why but he wanted the cat to stay "Just like every other animal does" It hurt Eleanor a little to hear her mate call her an animal. She could not wait to be human again, to be able to create a relationship with Dwalin, to get to know him as well as him getting to know her. . . . To fall in love.

Eleanor turns her attention back to the company to see Thorin is now in front of her and Gandalf. Thorin grumbles under his breath "Fine" Thorin stares into Eleanor's eyes as if he was chanellaging her. She hisses at him, not once did she break eye contact. Thorin finally looks away from Eleanor and storms back to the front of the group "Give him a pony" Thorin orders and began riding.

"No, no, no, no tha - that won't be necessary. Thank you" He protested making Eleanor giggle, she knew he wasn't getting out of riding a pony "I'm sure I can keep up on foot. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, you know. I've even got as far as Frogmorton onc-" Fili and Kili picked him up and placed him on a pony, Gandalf and Eleanor look upon the sight in amusement.

"Come on pay up" The dwarves began to throw sacks of money about.

"What is this about?" Bilbo asked confused. Eleanor glance down to her brother who was riding right next to her and Gandalf.

Eleanor looks around the group "Oh the dwarves were betting" She simply spoke up, Bilbo looks up at his sister.

"Betting on what?" He questioned.

"On whether or not you would turn up my dear Bilbo" Gandalf says.

"Most thought you wouldn't" Eleanor pipes in looking at her surrounding, her ears twitch for any unusal sounds that would be a harm to her brother and the company.

"And what did you think?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf caught his own sack of money.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second" He says tucking his money in his robe "I knew for certain when your sister jumped on my shoulders"

"Hmm, that was fun" Eleanor mused "It was a little scary, not knowng if the branch was going to hold my weight"

"Weight" Gandalf grumbled "Your a small tabby cat my dear girl" Bilbo next to him chuckled "You hardly weight anything"

Eleanor glared up at the wizard "I know that it's just I-I" Eleanor couldn't find the word to defend herself. This causes her brother and Gandalf to burst out laughing, the company turn to the hobbit and wizard.

"What is so funny?" Kili asks the pair.

"Nothing master dwarf" Bilbo speaks up, finally recovering from laughing.

Kili looks at them with his eyebrow raised, he simply shrugs his shoulders then moves back over to his brother. Gandalf and Bilbo both look at the shifter "Oh, shut up" She grumbled and turned away from the pair and began cleanng herself.

Bilbo was about to say something to his sister but was cut of by sneezing "Oh, all these horses. I'm having a reaction" Bilbo panicked, searching through his pockets but couldn't find his handkerchief "No, no wait, stop! We have to turn around" He said making the dwarves and Eleanor groan.

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asks the frantic hobbit.

"I forgot my handkerchief" He says, Eleanor rolled my eyes at her brother, this was really going to be a long journey. Her ears perked at the sound of tearing, she turns to see Bofur lean over and hand Bilbo a piece of his clothing.

"Here use this" Bofur offered. Bilbo looked at it in disgust as he caught it, making the dwarves laugh.

"Move on" Thorin ordered.

"You'll have to manage without pocket - handkerchief and a many other things, Bilbo Baggins, before we reach our journeys end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the shire, but home is now behind you, the world is ahead" Gandalf says. Eleanor could see the nerves were finally setting in her brother, she knew he had used his rush of confidence to leave the shire but now he has to face the danger of middle earth.

"Don't worry Bilbo" Eleanor say gaining his attention, she stands up and leaps off of Gandalf's horse and onto her brother pony, she gently rubs up against him and purred, In that moment Bilbo felt safe and his nerves died down a little "I'll protect you brother"


	11. Chapter 11

Later that night, the company had camped up on the edge of a cliff, Eleanor was happy to be on the ground to stretch her limbs. Bombur made rabbit stew for the company, with a full stomach the company began to rest. However, Eleanor just couldn't settle, something just didn't feel right, there was a foul smell in the air and she felt like she was been watched. She turns her attention to the other side of the forest, there was a gap between the cliff and the other side but still she didn't feel safe enough to sleep.

Gandalf watches the young shifter as did Balin, both wondering what had the cat so on edge. Gandalf lets out a sigh as Eleanor began to pace, he quickly looked around to see if the company where paying attention before calling out to the young girl "Eleanor, my dear" Her ears pricked and she pauses in her step. Gandalf knew that Balin had leaned closer to see what was about to happen. He also knew if anyone was going to be the first to find out the truth, that it would be Balin, the old dwarf was smart and knew about Eleanor's kin "What has you troubled my child?" He asks her softly.

Eleanor looks over at the over side once more before moving over to Gandalf, she rubs herself over the wizards leg, he moves his hands and gently strokes her head "There is a foul smell in the air" She says to the wizard "I do not feel safe right now" Her voice was soft as she whispers her concern to Gandalf. Balin could hardly hear the words exchanging between the pair but he knew that something had unsettled the poor cat.

Before Eleanor could say more to the wizard a screeching sound echos through the air, making the company jump. Eleanor stiffens and quickly searches out her brother, she let out a breath as she saw him over by Fili and Kili "What was that?" Bilbo asked, Eleanor could hear the worried tone in his voice.

"Orcs" Kili said looking at the hobbit.

"Orcs?" Bilbo said, he looks over to his sister knowing she had a bad experience with Orcs, it was the reason why she was living with him "El" He called out to his sister, Eleanor rushes over to her brother her heart sinking at the thought of them running into Orcs. The pair moved closer to the brothers as another screech filled the air. Thorin tense at the sound of Orcs, he began to look at there surroundings, he couldn't see anything but stayed on guard.

"Throat - cutters. There'll be a dozen of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them" Fili said.

"They strike in the wee of night, when everyone is asleep. Quick and quite, no screams, just a lot of blood" Kili finished. Eleanor lets out a low hiss, she knew they were frightening her brother. The boys began laughing at the sight of Bilbo's pale face, making Eleanor hiss louder earning the attention of Gandalf and Balin. She wanted to claw the princes eyes out, they just didn't have a clue what Orcs are like. It was moments like this she wished the company knew that she was a shifter and could talk in animal form.

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke" Thorin asked anger in his tone, he walked over to the boys and glare darkly at them.

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili says disappointed with himself.

"No, you didn't. You know nothing of the world" Thorin muttered, he walked past the dwarves without eye contact or word and placed himself at the edge of the cliff. Balin stood up and walked to the fire.

"Don't mind him laddie, Thorin has more cause then most to hate Orcs" Balin says leaning against a rock "After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom Moria. But our enemy had got there first" Eleanor knew this was before her home was taken by the Pale Orc "Moria had been taken by legions of Orcs led by the most vile of their race"

"Azog the Defiler" Eleanor whispers under her breath. Bilbo having heard his sister, he places his hand on her back, hoping it would give her comfort.

"Azog the Defiler" The name sent shivers down Eleanor's spine "The giant Gundabad Orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin. He began by beheading the king. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing, taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless. Defeat and death were upon us. That is when I saw him; a young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. He stood alone against this terrible foe, his armor rent wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield" Eleanor looked to Thorin with respect. "Azog the Defiler, learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Our forces rallied and drove the Orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one I could follow. There is one I could call king." Balin finished.

The company turned to look at there leader, who was walking to the fire "But the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked curiously, whiles stroking his sister head.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago" Thorin says. Gandalf and Balin shared a look. Oh how Eleanor wished that was true, even though she was only but a child at the time she knew that it was the pale Orc that lead the raid on her people as he did the same to the skin changers race.

After the story everyone went back to bed, Eleanor curled up on a small blanket that she had packed. She took another look around, feeling a little bit more safer then before. She notices Balin on watch, he was looking right at her with his brow raised. Eleanor knew he was curious about her but now wasn't the time for stories, letting out a yawn Eleanor closed her eyes and slowly drifted off with her brother by her side.

Half way through the night, just before watch change a whimper caught Balin's ear. He looks over the company to see them soundly sleeping, his eyes drifted to the hobbit and his cat. The cat looked stressed out, she was whimpering and crying out "Momma" He heard her whisper "Please don't go" Balin made a move towards the cat, when she suddenly shot up, the poor thing was panting, he could tell she was trying to catch her breath. He watches her in interest as she pulls herself up on all fours and walks over to his brother, she lays down beside him and curls back into herself. Balin is left shocked as Dwalin subconsciously pulls the cat into his arms, Eleanor sighs in content and snuggles into her mates arms and fell into a dreamless sleep unaware of the her mates brother eyeing the pair in confusion.

Balin could see there was a bond between the pair but he just didn't understand it after all Eleanor was a cat, an animal but he knew it was more then that. Balin let out a sigh he hoped that the time of secrets would be over soon.


End file.
